Harry Potter and his 'Leaky' Date
by triggerpuss
Summary: Follows the romance of Cho and Harry, from before the beginning of school, and while at school, with the addition of great fun - what is in store for them?
1. The Leaky Cauldron

The wait for the Weasleys seemed to stretch on forever. Time appeared to stretch on, as he waited patiently in the Dursley's cluttered, yet quaint living room. The holidays with the Dursleys had been more bearable than usual - he had had multiple contacts with the outside world from his prison.

As Harry stared blankly at the framed family portrait of his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley, his piggish cousin, he began to become immersed in his vivid memories of the previous term. Cho Chang, his 'special friend', came to mind on a number of occasions as he relived the time that they'd spent in their private encounters in 'Dumbledore's Army'. He longed for the tender moments that they shared with one another, longed for the moment that they...

"Harry! Are you ready to go?" a seemingly hurried Ron exclaimed from the front door. "We got caught in primitive Muggle traffic; it would've been much faster by Floo Powder. Come on let's go."

Harry briskly gathered all his equipment and books for the year, wished his Aunt an Uncle an abrupt farewell and stumbled out to the old Ford Anglia that Ron and himself had flown to school in his second year. That was one experience that he wouldn't want to repeat.

"Hi Harry. We're in a bit of a hurry, so would you be a dear and pile your things in the trunk?" said Mrs. Weasley. "You wouldn't want to be late for your first date now would you?"

Harry froze. The date, he had completely forgotten about meeting Cho in Diagon Alley. How stupid he was for forgetting such an important occasion. Nevertheless, he was dressed for the occasion, in casual, yet tidy Muggle clothing. He quickly chucked his junk in the trunk and climbed into the backseat with Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron. Fortunately the inside of the car had been charmed to hold the whole Weasley family and himself.

"Howzit Harry?" Fred and George asked simultaneously.

"Not t-too bad," Harry stammered, while recovering from his sudden realization of the coming event.

"So what have you got planned with Cho?" Mr. Weasley asked intrusively from the driver's seat.

"Um... haven't thought about that yet..." Harry responded after a couple of moments of silence.

The rest of the traveling was done so in silence. He felt uncomfortable sitting among the Weasleys, with them knowing his relationship with Cho; the Weasleys were like family, but yet he didn't appreciate them being so involved with his love life.

As they traveled to the heart of London, Harry could only think of all the negatives in their possible relationship – typical of him, always thinking of the negatives. Harry and the Weasleys, after a long wait in traffic eventually pulled up at the Leaky Cauldron, a wizard tavern in the centre of London.

He was to meet Cho at the Leaky Cauldron, where they would enter Diagon Alley to explore the world of magic that he is only too fond of. Harry, being utterly bored out of his mind after the first ten minutes of travel decided it would be best to begin to plan his day with Cho. They would share ice cream, laugh at the wizard clown, and when it was all over he would bid her farewell, and make his way to his bedroom - a simple, yet effective plan of attack.

As the party entered the pub, his eyes rapidly darted all around the room, across many members of the wizarding community. He saw many familiar faces – Cornelius Fudge, the portly Minister for Magic; Hagrid, his good friend since his first year at Hogwarts; and a beautiful young girl he wasn't familiar with. Once he had exited his drooling daze, and recovered from her sheer beauty, he realized that it was Cho. She was wearing a sleek black dress - casual, yet tidy, and was strikingly majestic.

"Hiya Harry!" Cho called from across the room. "Ready to go? I've been looking forward to this all holidays!"

Cho crossed the room and gave Harry a huge sloppy kiss. This caught Harry completely off guard and he instinctively pulled away abruptly. How could he have been so unprepared for something so wonderful? Immediately, his plan was beginning to go downhill. Cho automatically felt she had done something wrong, and became secluded in her embarrassment.

Harry was to stay at the Leaky Cauldron until it was time to depart for his favourite place on the planet, Hogwarts. Harry, with the help of the Weasleys, stowed his gear in his room. They then wished him good luck for the day and made their way to the Anglia.

He was left with Cho in his room, and there was a sense of discomfort in the air.

"Sorry for earlier, I was NOT ready for that!" Harry apologized.

"Uh... yeah..." Cho quietly mumbled.

"Um... shall we go?"

"Yup, sure, let's go!" Cho announced, in a better mood.

Harry and Cho strolled downstairs, and over to the entrance to Diagon Alley to commence their first date with each other. He then decided that he would adjust the plan, to make up for this embarrassing event later on...

Please review, this is my first fan fic!!!


	2. The First 'Leak'

As Harry and Cho set foot in Diagon Alley, a variety of things overpowered Harry's senses and feelings. For starters the noise and activity of the Alley was indescribable – it was like... when Harry and Cho finally share that first night... No! He shouldn't be thinking such thoughts at a time like that. Other than the clamor and bustle, the fact that he was actually on a date, with Cho Chang, was the best feeling of all.

"So what do you want to do first, Cho?" Harry asked politely.

"How about we get our school books?" Cho asked.

"Yeah, sure," Harry said.

They began to head in the direction of the Flourish and Blotts, when they stumbled across the bushy haired Hermione, about to purchase her school books for the year.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes quickly darted in Cho's direction and Harry saw in her face that her heart had just been broken in two. "Um... I've gotta go Harry..."

Hermione stormed off leaving Cho and Harry alone. "Wait Hermione!" But it was too late, she was gone.

Harry carried quickly on, without sparing a thought for what was bothering Hermione, but only thinking of how they could share some quality time with each other, maybe even the share the same bed...

They walked into the shop, only to be greeted by none other than Draco Malfoy, Harry's arch enemy and rival. He was in a foul mood, judging by his downright livid face.

"Hello... Potter," Draco bitterly said. "Nice to see you've finally gotten a girl with the same level of ugliness, and unintelligence."

There was no stopping the inevitable – SLAP. A bright red hand mark was plastered across Malfoy's cheek. Cho was looking quite happy with herself, after finally putting Malfoy in his rightful place.

Harry also began thinking inevitable thoughts. Boy is she sexy when she's angry, he thought to himself.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK SO RUDELY TO HARRY!" she shrieked at Malfoy.

"If it weren't for him, He Who Must Not be Named would rule today!"

"All the more reason to be rude!" Malfoy angrily shouted as he stormed off, nursing his wound.

"Are you alright Harry?" Cho asked him nicely. It was a little too nice for Harry's liking unfortunately.

"I'm fine, just fine okay?" Harry said irritably.

"Okay, okay, let's get our books now then," Cho suggested. They quickly went into the shop and bought all the equipment that they would need for the year.

The pair quickly set off in the direction of the ice cream parlor - after being stressed out by Malfoy's blatant attempt to cause a disturbance between Cho and Harry (which had quite obviously worked), just what they needed was time to sit down and just relax with one another.

While on their way to the ice cream parlor, a large crowd of people were blocking their way, outside Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Hey Harry!" it was one of Harry's school friends, Dean Thomas. "Blimey, have you seen the new broom, the 'Inferno Blazer'? Look at the price on it! "

A new broomstick? Harry had to check this one out. Harry and Cho approached the shop window. The price was over double that of the Firebolt! It said in the shop window to be double the speed on top of that.

"Oh I would love to have a broom of that speed – you'd never beat me to the Snitch then, would you Harry?" Cho plainly stated. But Harry wasn't paying attention – he was immersed in a conversation with Dean.

"Oh yeah, I bet even I could beat you with that broom, Harry!" Dean claimed to Harry.

"I'm going back to my room now, I've had enough of your incompetence Harry, first I have to stick up for you, and now this?" Cho unhappily told him, as she stormed blatantly off.

Yet again, Harry had blown it. Now he was ignoring Cho, what was next? He refused to remain thinking on the topic, in the hope that he would think of some way of fixing everything.

Cho had arrived at her room, and had broken down in tears on her bed at the thought of Harry not even trying on their date. What had she done to deserve such treatment? She used to think he was the perfect guy – until he saw this side of him, the hopeless side.

There was a knock at the door to her room at the Leaky Cauldron. "Who is it?" Cho asked sobbingly.

"It's me, Harry," Harry stated from behind the door. Cho reluctantly opened the door to see Harry standing ever so apologetic with a large package shaped like a... broomstick!

"Oh Harry! I don't deserve such a gift! Why did you get this for me?" Cho exclaimed.

"I got it for you because I was acting like a jerk and this is my way of saying sorry. And you do deserve it Cho," Harry told her. Of course he wasn't going to tell her the real reason for the sudden change in tactics – he wanted the opportunity to lose his virginity in the wildest night of his life.

Once again the inevitable occurred. Cho gave Harry a passionate kiss full of tongue and lust that would leave him at the mercy of all her sex appeal. They, while busy feeling each other's bodies up and down, stumbled across to the double bed where they continued their erotic escapade.

About 15 minutes later

As they both began to put their clothes back on, there was an unwelcome knock at the door.

"Hello? Cho? Is Harry in there with you?" a curious Dean Thomas asked at the door. Dean swung the door open to reveal the room...

If you want the uncensored version, post your email address in your review


	3. The Uncovering on the Express

Dean opened the rigid wooden door only to find... Cho, half naked, with Harry nowhere to be seen. With the state the room was in, Dean was a bit suspicious to what was actually going on in there.

"Hmmmm... So where's Harry?" Dean asked without a second thought to what Cho was doing half naked with no decent excuse to why she was in that exposing state. "Was he here?!"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Cho yelled in all of her rage, as she threw a shoe at him... it just so happened to be Harry's shoe. It made contact with Dean's nose, well before he could realize whose shoe it actually was, and knocked him out cold.

Now was the perfect opportunity, with Dean now unconscious, for Harry to step out from behind the door, also indecently exposed.

"Whew, that was a close one!" Harry said with utmost relief. "I wonder what he wanted to tell me..."

"I don't like that guy, I want you to stay away from him - he's... different." Cho plainly stated with pure disgust.

"Yeah I never liked that guy," Harry said, as he realized the new reason for not liking him – he was too damn nosy!

The pair continued putting there clothes back on their respective bodies, until it was time for Harry to return to his room, unwillingly. But Cho, being Cho, stood her ground and forced him to leave her be for the night, or else no...

As Harry exited the room, he retrieved his shoe and shifted Dean to a more respectable position, instead of cluttering the floor space in front of Cho's room. He moved him to a nearby bench seat, where he would remain until the end of his slumber. At that time, around 11:30, Harry proceeded to his room, where he fell, completely exhausted, on his ever so perfectly made bed to enter his slumber.

Harry woke early the next morning, September 1st, to pack his things for the train trip in... an hour! Apparently he hadn't awoken early; in fact he was running late! He quickly rushed to gather up all of his belongings, without considering where Cho was and whether she had risen early, and quickly departed the Leaky Cauldron via the Muggle exit. As Kings Cross Station was a fair distance away, he didn't exactly feel like walking all the way there with his entire luggage. To solve this problem he simply protruded his wand into the traffic, and instantaneously, the oh so familiar Knight Bus appeared, literally out of thin air to take him to the station.

"Kings Cross Station please," Harry requested of the new bus driver, Jim.

"Heh? Klings Closs Slation?" Jim asked, slurring.

"Um... yeah that'll do I guess," Harry said, hoping that Jim had said King's Cross Station.

As Harry took a seat on a nearby bed, Jim started trying to involve Harry in an in-depth conversation concerning something about "slarj" or "va judley clannons". Harry, to bypass actually attempting to understand this foreign language, obviously jibberish, continually agreed with Jim and all that he said, until, finally, the Knight Bus arrived at the welcoming Kings Cross Station, or as Jim put it, Klings Closs Slation.

As he stepped off the bright purple bus, he heard a few of the most familiar voices he knew.

"Hey Harry!" Ron and Hermione both called at once. "How are you?" they asked intrusively.

"I'm fantastic!" he exclaimed. He had unintentionally added far too much emphasis on the "fantastic" part of the statement.

"Fantastic? Wow, you must've had a really _great_ time with Cho," Hermione said, almost like they knew exactly what had happened.

"Um... uh... yeah, it was..." he said, avoiding making much of what Hermione had said. He wasn't ready to explain to either of his friends about the greatest night of his life. After his experience the year before, this great achievement of his was doing wonders on taking his mind off the hardships that had occurred.

Harry saw Cho over by the entrance to the Platform Nine and three quarters. She snuck a sneaky smile, like she was also still trying to go back to the night before. Harry could tell that she wanted more, as Harry did, and that he would have to look into this further later on.

"Come on Harry, lets head over to the Hogwarts Express," Ron suggested without bringing up his date any more. They took their trolleys of luggage and casually strolled into the barrier between platforms nine and ten, as to not alarm Muggles of the gate presence.

The group of three climbed on board the train and found a desolate room in the end carriage which they settled in. they then got into a discussion about what they did in the holidays. Hermione had spent the holidays with her family in South Africa, exploring the jungle and desert terrain. Ron had led a simple holiday at home, keeping the Burrow up to scratch by painting it a totally new shade of brown, and by degnoming the garden once again. Harry kept quiet through the whole conversation as he didn't particularly wish to go into detail of the adventure he had had under the covers.

There was a knock at the door. Cho entered, with Hermione and Ron's anticipation in the air.

"Harry, could I see you in private?" Cho requested of Harry. "You've been a bad, bad, boy..." she whispered into his ear as she strode sexily past in her still Muggle outfit.

"Okay then," he said to Cho. "I'll be back soon," he told Ron and Hermione as he quickly went after Cho.

He followed Cho into a completely isolated room, and when the door was safely shut, she lunged at Harry, baring her teeth in the full adrenaline rush she wanted to feel, the rush she only feels when she is with Harry.

"Last... night... was wonderful Harry!" she tried to say as she gifted Harry with many kisses full of desire and affection.

"Mmmm, mmmm, mmmm" he groaned, when trying to simply say "Yes I know".

BANG. The door was swung open to expose the lustful couple to an open mouthed Hermione and Ron. Hermione looked as if she was about to burst into tears, in fact she did for a second, and was forced to look away.

"Brilliant!" Ron instinctively said. "Only you, Harry, would do something as dramatic as this..." Ron continued to say, with a change in heart and tone in his voice.

Cho merely sat back and watched, slightly ruffled from the previous events, but still listened to the argument at hand.

"Doing it on the train?!" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" Hermione shrieked. "What would happen if you were caught doing... doing what you were doing?! You would be expelled for sure!"

"I can do what I want! It's my decision, and if I want to do it, I will!" Harry protested in response to Hermione's blatant comments.

"Do what Harry?" Ron interrupted Harry and Hermione. "What have you two done?!"

Review please, love to know what you think


End file.
